they pray that no one has to see them fall
by arisu rin
Summary: 'you'll have me back, but it's gonna take a week.' ::cynthiacyrus::


**disclaimer: **Pokemon isn't mine.  
**pairing: **cyrus/cynthia. with a little volkner/cynthia splashes of color.  
**notes: **i deleted the original by accident. I DELETED THE ORIGINAL.  
I almost cried. ;;  
That's why this is worse than the original.  
Also, Vocaloids. Best inspiration thingy ever.

* * *

**they pray that no one has to see them fall**  
'you'll have me back, but it's gonna take a week.'

.

She kissed him on a Tuesday.

And it's frightening, horrifying to her that _she's_ the one who initiated the kiss— the kiss that they shared on a Tuesday. It was a beautiful kiss, and quite tragic to see the most powerful trainer in the region on her knees, falling in love with a monster.

He kisses brutally, she realizes. His lips are rough against hers, and then it doesn't matter anymore, where they are; in some dirty old alleyway of some city.

The kiss isn't love, but it's good enough.

(when it's over, they go their separate ways, as if nothing happened in the first place. volkner appears to her hotel, and she hugs him and says her goodbyes. he blushes, and she wishes he was never ever in love with her.)

.

They go out for drinks on Wednesday.

Which means that they sipped wine in his apartment' he would lie on her lap, with her stroking his hair— it was content. Peaceful.

Secretly, she thinks that their life should be like this forever.

(then 'sunshine' as she's taken to call him, calls her when she arrives frantically wondering where she was. she thinks this puppy love is cute, but wishes he would stop.)

.

They shared their first cigarette on Thursday.

There were cigarette kisses and empty bottles of wine, and a messy bed on which they lay. Flipping through the news of some incredible trainers named, 'dawn,' and 'lucas' and 'barry,' too.

She hopes they would hurry up and be great trainers already, she's tired of being the best— maybe that's why she maybesortof loves him.

(she gets a call from golden boy again, asking if she wants to meet him at a café. she hopes he would stop trying to be so classy.)

.

They go out in some cave on Friday.

And there are brutal kisses, along with cigarette burns and maybe a few tired hearts. They camp out of there— staring at the cave's ceiling and the pitch darkness.

(this time, she turns off her phone and just listens to the breathing next to hers.)

.

They fuck on a Saturday.

It was a week later, and they both realize that they are in something that maybe could be love. She thinks it was just as brutal as their kiss, but maybe a little more gentle. And she thinks that she can live with the creaky bed and shady hotels— as long as his lips stay on her.

(she sees the boy of lightning, and somehow she finds herself drowning in tears in his arms, but then she realized that _it was just a dream_. and continues to sleep as she buries herself deeper in the man next to her..)

.

They don't see each other on Sunday.

He leaves before she wakes up. She goes back to the high class hotel in a muddy outfit, so out of place with these high class strangers. Some don't realize who she is, until they meet her gaze. Others just watch her from afar, hoping to be noticed.

The hotel says that there is a message for her that simply says something akin to sorry. She simply burns that apology with a lighter.

(he meets her at the hotel, her sunshine, with his fiery friend too. the two joke around, and she just watches them, sipping her drink delicately. secretly she's glad for the distraction of his friend, it keeps his curious glances away and she can just keep on smiling.)

.

She storms right into his headquarters on Monday.

And promptly tells him that she hates him, because she doesn't know how to do anything, but love him. He just shakes his head, but she continues. She thinks it isn't fair because she really isn't a beautiful, powerful person who receives heated kisses and roses and chocolates because all she wanted is for someone to hold her hand.

He says he's sorry he can't hold her hand, but he can carry her off into the galaxies, because the galaxies are endless.

(she called him, saying 'sorry,' and she really meant him. she think he understands, so she allows him one last gift— letting him listen to the gentle sound of her breathing. she thinks that maybe in some other universe she would be able to fall in love with him.)

.

They run away on Tuesday.

All that is left is a story about a rotten criminal and a beautiful lady who's trapped in the limelight. —It wasn't close to being a fairytale, because this is the real world and fairytales are for the weak and hopeless.

And they both know that.

(somewhere, someplace— he watches the galaxies with sad blue eyes knowing that she was never his.)

**the end**


End file.
